


Detour

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Nipple Play, Sex Curse, ball play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A curse has laid part of Dean's anatomy low. Sam tries to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detour

**Author's Note:**

> My 7th and final fill for . Prompt: Dean gets cursed. First he feels fine, and both Sam and Dean ask themselves what this bitch did to him. 
> 
> Then, during sex, they discover that whenever something or someone touches Dean's cock he gets soft instantly. Dean gets angry, then frustrated. On instinct everytime he gets hard he grabs his cock to jerk off.
> 
> Sam finally makes Dean promise that he won't touch his own cock, Sam on the other hand tries everything to make Dean come. Knowing that Dean has very sensitive nipples and balls, he focuses on those body parts.

"God, I hate witches! The skeevy body fluids, the messy spells, the freakin' _nerve_ of them!" Dean complains as they drive away, wiping his hands with an old towel as he steers with his knees. They'd salted and burned her bones to vanquish her in the end, but before they'd laid the old bag to rest, she'd screamed at them incomprehensibly. Sam had managed to catch "lax" and "adrectarious" in the stream of invective, but not much else. He knows what "lax" means--same as in English--but made a mental note to look the other word up.

In the meantime, ding dong the witch is dead, and they were unharmed. That's a win in the WInchester playbook.

***

Pizza with everything and a few beers later, they're relaxing in their tacky but reasonably clean motel room. Sam is looking up various Latin words, trying to analyze what the witch said, and Dean is starting to give him the "how _you_ doin'" look. That's a look Sam's familiar with, and he likes what it leads to. He tosses the laptop aside and opens his arms.

They make out on Sam's bed (of course), and Dean tastes like pizza and beer. Sam approves. Dean kisses like he hunts--full out. His hands start roving over Sam, tweaking his nipples underneath his T-shirt, rubbing his denim fly. He gets impatient with Sam's clothing and peels off his shirt, immediately nipping and licking at Sam's nipples. Now Sam likes him some good nipple play, but it's nothing compared to Dean. Dean's nipples are like little pink pleasure buttons wired straight to his cock, and Sam can--and has--teased him almost to the point of orgasm before just by sucking, twisting, and doing anything else he can think of to them.

He holds off for now, letting Dean play with him as he wants. Anything Dean wants to do will work out just fine for Sam--he knows this from extensive past experience. He lays back and lets Dean crawl all over him, unzipping and pushing his jeans down, nibbling at his belly, licking at the head of his cock so lightly it's like a ghost is doing it.

Dean moves back just far enough so he can remove his own clothes as well. Sam shows his appreciation by running his hands all over the pale, freckled skin, caressing those gorgeous biceps and broad shoulders, trailing his fingers down Dean's chest and abs, toying with the mix of blonde and red hair in his treasure trail. Dean's cock is hard, jutting out from his thick thighs, bobbing slightly with every movement. Sam's mouth waters--he loves sucking on it, driving Dean wild, tasting his very essence when Dean comes in Sam's mouth.

"Yeah," Dean grunts, moving up to straddle Sam's head. "Suck me, baby, want you to."

Sam nods, opening his mouth and letting Dean in. He closes his lips, runs his tongue over the plump head resting on his tonguge, and--

"You okay?" Sam gently pulls Dean's cock out of his mouth to ask. Hard and swollen a moment ago, it's completely soft now. A deflated balloon, like the one Eeyore put in and out of the empty honey pot. Sam wishes that image hadn't popped into his head, and tries to focus on the matter at hand.

"What the fuck!" Dean curses. "No, nothing's wrong! I was all ready to fuck your mouth, and it just...left." He picks it up, shakes it in his hand. "Just hang on a sec." He strokes it roughly, pulling it away and then tugging it close. The head just flops around.

Sam could laugh, but he also knows if he does, he'll never get laid again. "Are you feeling okay? Too much beer?"

Dean gives him the hairy eyeball. "When have I ever had a problem with alcohol and my dick?" he demands. He shakes his recalcitant member.

"Okay, so....let's just relax. Maybe we were moving too fast, we're still on edge from the hunt," Sam says soothingly. "Come lie down next to me."

Dean does, and they kiss again. Sam flicks Dean's nipples a little and gets a low moan in response. The kissing gets hot and heavy, Dean moving his head over Sam's so he can thrust his tongue in and dominate his little brother.

Sam's down with this. He may be larger, but Dean can top him anytime he wants. They like it both ways, after all.

The air is filled with panting and mmmms. Sam's cock is resting on his belly, twisting against the hair there. He peeks down, and sure enough, Dean's hard again. Maybe they'll skip any oral and go right for the main event.

He opens his legs, signalling Dean to make his move. Dean rubs his hole as he kisses his way down Sam's torso, licking all of his muscle grooves along the way. Sam grabs the lube from under his pillow and drizzles it on Dean's fingers. Dean is careful but quick, working up to three fingers in no time, stretching Sam's channel. Probably helps that Sam is still kinda loose from the morning.

Dean kneels up between Sam's legs, his cock hard and pink. From Sam's viewpoint, it looks ready to dive right into his hole. He nods eagerly, craving that push, that stretch, that only Dean can give him.

"Yeah, Sammy, yeah, here ya go, take it, baby, take it all," Dean says huskily. Sam's so ready he doesn't even mind the cheesy porn dialogue. Hmm, maybe it's time to roleplay porn studio again...

He feels the crown of Dean's dick against his hole, spreads his legs even wider, prepares to be breached. "Yeah, Dean, now, do it." He can do his own cheesy dialogue, thank you very much.

He waits, breathing deep. Sometimes that first stretch is a doozy.

And he waits, eyes closed, anticipating the burn, the fullness--

The nothing.

"Dean?" Sam asks, picking his head up, then propping himself up on his elbows to look at his partner.

Dean is staring down at his dick, which is drooping like the leaves on a wilted houseplant. He picks it up and lets go, frowning when it falls and bounces against his balls, which are still tight and full.

"Sam, what the hell? All I could think about was getting inside your hot ass, and then--this." He shakes his head. "I'm still horny. I wanna plow you like there's no tomorrow. And my balls--Jesus, they're aching, they're so full." He looks at Sam, not so much angry as he is woebegone. "Sammy, what's wrong with me?"

Sam thinks, or tries to, since he's ridiculously horny too. "Maybe it was the witch. Maybe she put some sorta hex or curse on you." He thinks back. "I couldn't catch much of what she said but, um..."

"What? What? Spill it!" Dean demands.

"I did hear the word...lax. And, um...something about 'adrectarious'. I was about to look it up when we got busy."

"Well, it doesn't take a fucking scholar to know what 'lax' means!" Dean fumes. "Jesus, Sam, what am I gonna do? This hurts!"

Sam sits up. Dean's balls do indeed look swollen. He's sitting with his thighs spread wide, like he doesn't want to touch them.

"Want me to look it up?"

"Fuck _no!_ Look it up later! Right now, help me come!" Dean waves an expressive hand around his junk.

Sam feels sympathy for his brother's predicament, but damn if he doesn't like a challenge. "I got it, Dean. I'm gonna take care of you, and then we'll settle this curse, okay?" He gets up and gestures for Dean to lie down. "Now, you do anything you want, but I'm driving, okay?"

Dean nods, his face relaxing a little more. "Yeah, little brother. I got it."

Sam kisses him; they always liked to start with that intimate, passionate sharing of their mouths. He feels Dean relax some more, so he starts kissing down Dean's throat, sucking softly on his neck and then his pecs. He's well-aware of how very sensitive some areas of Dean's body are, and his nipples are a perfect target. Reaching one pert, rosy pink nipple, he laps his tongue over it, then does it again. He points the tip of his tongue and pokes the bud, smiling as it begins to perk up. Dean twitches. Sam pokes it again, then alternates lapping and poking a few times until Dean moans softly.

Sam repeats it all on the other nipple, and now Dean is definitely moving underneath his mouth. He smiles and takes one nub between his teeth, nipping ever so gently. Dean gasps, and Sam puts one hand firmly on his chest. He nibbles on the left, then the right, grazing them with his teeth and licking them broadly. Dean grips the bedsheet in one hand, the other coming up to his chest, where Sam bats it away.

Time for the big guns now. Sam draws one now-stiff nipple into his lips and sucks. He suckles Dean like a new-born babe, flicking his tongue right over the peak every so often. Dean is arching his back now, trying to stuff himself into Sam's mouth. Sam finally breaks the suction on that nipple with a wet pop, looking at it with satisfation when he sees how dark and swollen it is.

He happily repeats his actions on the other nub, but now he also brings his fingers into play. As he suckles passionately on one side of Dean's chest, his fingers tap, pinch, roll the other bud ceaselessly. Finally he frees the second nip with another pop, using both hands now to create the erotic torment. Dean's back is practically off the bed now, his spine creating a beautiful arc as he seeks more and more stimulation, moans and unintellible murmurs spilling from his lips. One hand comes up to Sam's head, the fingers weaving into the tousled mess of Sam's hair; he uses it to attempt to pin Sam down, trying to keep one desperate nipple in the warm cave of Sam's mouth.

Sam moves on now, letting his fingers continue to play with the hyper-sensitized peaks of Dean's chest. Now he goes lower, studiously avoiding Dean's straining cock. He doesn't know the extent of the curse, but both times that Dean went soft were when someone touched his cock. 

Sam can work with that.

He kisses Dean's lower belly, more of the soft sucking kisses he had visited on Dean's neck. He tongues Dean's navel, traces his hip cuts that arrow into his groin. He nips the insides of Dean's thighs, buries his nose into the small area of short hair above Dean's cock. His inquisitive nose continues deep between Dean's thighs, and he has to let go of the stiff nipples he's been playing with, eliciting a deep sigh from Dean.

Now those curious fingers stroke Dean's balls, following the faint grooves of skin that encase his testes. They are fat and tight, drawn up close to his body as they seek release from the pressure of his come stored inside. Sam tickles them, and almost gets kicked in the head by Dean's knee suddenly jerking up. He chuckles and bites the inside of the errant knee before pushing it back down.

Hands hefting the heavy balls, Sam nestles down between Dean's legs for the best angle. He runs his lips around the balls, not quite kissing them. His tongue follows the line dividing them, making them move loosely inside their sac. He lifts them up a little, just enough to get one into his mouth, closing his lips on it and pushing his tongue around it. A deep, gutteral moan from Dean signifies approval, so Sam keeps going. He sucks, gently at first, then a little harder before he lets it drop from his mouth, saliva trailing from his lips.

The other one now, and then back and forth, and finally he stuffs the entire sac into his mouth. Dean keens, his head rolling back and forth on the pillow. His fingers are busy on his nipples, rolling and pinching them now that Sam has left them unattended. Sam has an electric surge hit his cock as he watches Dean touch himself, those capable fingers stimulating his own body. He hopes Dean is close, because he's so turned on from teasing Dean that he won't last much longer. 

He licks the tender skin behind Dean's balls and pushes his hips up a bit. Dean moves easily; he's the proverbial putty in Sam's hands. Sam spreads him a little wider and dives in, running his toungue around Dean's pucker, getting it good and wet. He pokes at it with his tongue, working the tip inside and spreading saliva around so it's nice and sloppy. Sam loves it this way, raw and messy. He looks up and sees Dean's erection, dark and veiny now, dancing with every move Sam makes. A little trail of pre-come is making its way to the root, and Sam wants to lick that so badly, but he doesn't dare.

Instead, he sucks on a fingertip briefly as he rubs around Dean's hole, then resumes lapping at it as he carefully works the fingertip in. Dean is panting hard now, going "uh, uh, uh" as his hands slide around his chest and belly. Sam reaches one long arm up and slaps his pec, making Dean yowl. He does it again, the meaty sound of it making his own cock jump.

"Fuck, you're driving me fucking insane, Sam," Dean manages to gasp.

"You close? I'm so close, you close, Dean?" Sam moans back. His hips are rutting into the sheets like there's no tomorrow; he can feel the wet spot he's making, and it's just amping up the friction against his dick.

Dean nods frantically, hands reaching for his cock, pulling back at the last second as he remembered. "Yeah, please, Sammy, please!"

Sam wets his finger again and slides it into Dean's ass at the same time he sucks his balls back into his mouth. He pumps his finger, pressing his knuckles hard all around the pucker, running his tongue around Dean's balls as he suckles. Dean sounds like a teakettle about to boil; a small whine that grows in volume and pitch until he yells out loud, hips jerking. Sam feels Dean's ass spasm around the finger buried deep inside it, and those spasms combine with the pulsing of his balls emptying sends Sam right over the edge. He bucks into the bed, his cock shooting into the sheets, his owns balls squeezing out every drip of his come.

He collapses, spent and panting hard, gently pulling his finger out and releasing Dean's balls. Dean's cock is softening now, but with good reason this time. He can hear Dean breathing hard as well, and a hand once again weaves into his hair, stroking it.

Sam pushes himself up the bed to lie face to face with Dean. "You okay? Feel better?"

Dean smiled lazily, looking sated and debauched, his own come splattered over his chest and belly. "I feel _great._ Fantastic." He patted Sam's cheek sloppily. "Thank you, baby."

Sam lay his head on Dean's shoulder. "Of course. I know you'd do the same for me. And now we can find out what that witch said and fix it."

Dean nodded sleepily. "You bet, baby brother. Tomorrow. We'll research tomorrow."

Sam pulled the blanket back up over them, listening to Dean's breathing even out and deepen before falling asleep himself.


End file.
